This invention relates in general to electric cable inlet means and has specific reference to an improved device intended for jointly sealing and anchoring an electric conducting cable penetrating through the wall of a cabinet, box or equivalent structure.
Various devices have already been proposed in this field. These known devices comprise as a rule a tubular body made of two sections adapted to be assembled by screwing one section into the other, the electric cable to be anchored passing in a fluid-tight manner through this body. A seal, generally in the form of a gasket of resilient material, and an anchoring member generally in the form of a slotted socket having fitted therein means such as a packing ring, are disposed in the body. Thus, when the two body sections are screwed in relation to each other the slotted socket undergoes a certain distortion causing in turn the compression of the packing ring against the cable surface. However, the cable anchoring and sealing action obtained by using these known devices is not fully satisfactory. In most cases the anchoring action is such that the cable surface is damaged. Moreover, the efficiency of the slotted split socket is not sufficient, as far as the action exerted thereby on the seal is concerned. Finally, the mere act of pulling the cable is sufficient to impair the anchorage thereof.